


The Heart of an Assassin

by From_Time_Within



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I made this before BOTW came out oml, I might add more tags, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Mentions of characters from all the timelines, This doesn't follow the timelines, or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Time_Within/pseuds/From_Time_Within
Summary: Deep in the desert lives the reborn "evil" King. However, this new king isn't like his ancestors. After losing his wife to a dark being, he is forced to defend his children and teach them not only royalty but also how to use their power.Being the wielder of the triforce of Power, the king was not expecting his youngest son to be the one to hold the triforce of Courage.With two of the three triforces in one place, a new evil lurks towards them, wanting the triforce for its reasons of its own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so ashamed of myself right now.  
> After BoTW came out, I started shipping Siddon and Link, and when I decided to post this fic on here, I was like: "Well fuck"  
> This does NOT follow any of the timelines! This is a mix of everything.  
> I'm also writing this on my Wattpad account, so I might either post chapters faster on here or on there. Depends on what I'm on first (Most likely here)  
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> (Please don't kill me. To all of the SidLink fans, I'm upset that I didn't make it a sidlink fic either, but I created this last year I think than rewrote it)

**_[ AN: Hey Guys, So this is the third person version of THoaH. Unlike the first person version, this does not follow any of the Zelda story lines. Characters from possibly all the story lines will be in this fanfiction, so please do not tell me that certain characters aren't in a specific timeline._ **

**_I hope that this makes it clear of how I want this fanfiction to work, so hopefully, it won't be so confusing like the last one was. ]_ **  
  


* * *

 

The fortress was quiet, the only sounds being the desert creatures outside. The last of the light from the moon shined into one of the fortresses rooms, illuminating the prince who slept in his bed.

A look of uneasiness covered his face, and his eyebrows knitted together as he whimpered in fear. He curled up in a small ball and moved his hands to the back of his head, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

The fabric that covered his doorway moved as a girl walked into the room, her ash blonde hair put in a braid. She walked towards the bed, placing a hand on the boy's arm.

"Link, wake up." She said in a soft voice. She rubbed his bare arm as she repeated his name. "Come on Link."

The grip on his hair slowly loosened as the prince began to relax, his face showing relief. He opened his eyes after a few moments, looking at the girl.

"Ally?" He mumbled softly. The girl nodded.

"Are you alright? Before you woke up, you were laying in a fetal position." Ally replied, concerned.

"It was just a nightmare." Link said, sitting up. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Are Lee and dad up?" He asked.

Ally nodded. "Yeah. Dad left maybe two hours ago to go to Hyrule. He said he had another meeting to attend to with the king."

Link frowned and slowly stood up. He grabbed his green cloak from a chair and slipped it on before getting his weapons and following Ally out of his room.

They silently walked down the hall and the stairs. The silence that fell upon them wasn't awkward but was a comforting silence instead.

"Good morning, Link." A tall, red-headed boy smiled as the two walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Lee." Link replied with a small smile of his own.

Lee walked towards his younger brother, handing him a small note. "Dad wants to talk to you about something. He said it was important."

Link nodded. "Why did dad have to go to Hyrule Castle, anyways? Couldn't the king have come here?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I think it because of the princess." Lee shrugged, watching Link read the note.

"He wants to meet me today once he gets back. It doesn't say why, though."

"Then it must be imperative." Ally frowned slightly. She then looked at Lee. "Well, we have a mission to do. Something about a bunch of raiders going after people." She began to walk away. "Come on, Lee."

After the two left, Link quickly grabbed an apple and left as well. He walked toward the stable, hearing a whiny come from the wooden structure. His older siblings were already gone, a cloud of dust indicating the rush they were in.

Link stepped into the barn, smiling as a silver bay Shire trotted towards him. "Hey, Epona." He whispered. The mare nickered, taking the apple that her rider held out for her.

Another whiny, faint, however, caught Links attention and he turned. A black Shire galloped along the sandy hill, carrying a tall, red haired man. A smile tugged at Links lips as he walked out of the stable.

The horse slowed, allowing its rider to dismount.

"Good morning, father."

The king, Ganondorf, smiled at his young son. "Hello, Link. You're up early."

Link smiled more, leading his father's horse to the stable. "Yeah, Ally woke me up."

"Did she? I guess she wanted you up, so you knew she and Lee were leaving. I passed them at the passage into Hyrule Field."

Link nodded, taking the tack off the steed. He then followed the king into the fortress. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh yes, that." Ganondorf took a deep breath. "Well, due to the growing evil, we've become a big target."

"We have?"

"Yes. The King and I both concluded that the Triforce of courage, which is what this evil wants, is here in the desert. The hero would kill the king of evil, but as you and the King of Hyrule know, I'm nothing like my ancestors. Because of this, I need to train you. The new evil is after us. Whoever it is, they will stop at nothing." Ganondorf told him, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Link gulped, his eyes were wide. "Is that why you wanted to speak with me?"

"That's part of it, but there's something you need to see. It's not special, but it's been passed down for generations. Follow me." And with that, the king walked away.

Poor Link did not know what to expect for the future, and his journey hasn't even begun.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Well, that's the first chapter! I know it's not long, but I didn't want to take two days trying to think of what to add to this chapter. I hope you all like this new version of THoaH. Anyways, have a great evening everyone!**


	2. Chapter Two

Ganondorf moved a large, black curtain that hid a bookcase. He took hold of one of the books, pulling it gently. The shelves moved forward a little before it slid to the side, revealing a hidden staircase. Link followed his father down the stairs, torches along the two walls lighting up. Upon reaching the bottom of the steps, the king led his son towards a large table. Link halted at the side of the table, his eyes widening a little. The top of the table was glass with a map under it. He watched his father put his hands on the glass and move them apart, causing the sheet to shrink.

"This is all of Hyrule." Ganondorf began as he raised his hands. "Do you see those blue diamonds in the regions?" He asked. Link nodded. "Those represent the outposts. If they turn red, then that means that they have fallen to the darkness."

A silent 'oh' left Links lips as he looked at the map. He saw three yellow triangles; one on the Hyrule Castle, and the other two on the Gerudo kingdom. "What's with the triangles?" He asked.

"Those are the three pieces of the Triforce. Princess Zelda holds the Triforce of Wisdom," Ganondorf began, pointing to the castle. "The other two are the Triforce of Power and Courage. I hold the Triforce of Power, while the Triforce of Courage still hasn't shown itself to its owner."

Link nodded once again. He leaned forward a little, looking at the map again. Soon, he raised his hands. He lowered them towards the table but hesitated, thinking that if he touched the glass, it would break. But, after feeling a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder from his father, he touched the glass with his fingertips. He jumped a little as the map reacted by increasing in size, but he soon began to move his hands, causing the image to move. Finally, he could see movement in the area of Hyrule fields.

"Dad? what's that?" He asked.

"This map is capable of showing us what is going on in different places." His father replied as he moved the map, causing it to focus in on the activity. Once the image had focused, Link's eyes widened. The map displayed his older twin siblings, walking away from what looked like a overturned carriage. "They must have completed their task."

For many generations, the royal family of the desert was known for having great assassins. In the old tales, a group of assassins would watch the hero's back, eliminating anyone who tried to kill him. There was also another group of theses assassins. They protected the Hyrulian Royal Family at all costs. They called themselves the Sheikah tribe or the Shadow Folk.

Link frowned as he remembered the stories his mother would tell him about the Sheikah. "Wasn't mom a Sheikah, dad?" He asked, looking up at the king.

His father nodded, tapping the corner of the map. The image of Hyrule disappeared, only to change to what seemed like Hyrulian text. "She was. Beautiful woman, too." A sigh left his lips as he read the ancient writing.

"Do you think she'll ever come home again?" His son's voice went soft.

"I don't know, Link," Ganon replied, frowning. He had rubbed Link's shoulders before he lowered his hands. "What do you say about heading to the Gerudo town? I'm sure Riju will be pleased to see you."

Link groaned, his shoulders slouching. "Please tell me I don't have to wear the clothes that the Gerudo wear."

His father laughed, shaking his head. "No, you won't have too. They only let us in, while other men aren't allowed. But I would advise putting something else on."

The prince nodded, quickly bolting out of the secret room and up to his bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  


Link let out a sigh as he and his father rode to the town. Despite the fact that he wore clothing that was made with the same material as the Gerudo's clothing, he still found it hot. He waved his hand to try and cool himself down.

"We'll be there shortly, Link," Ganon told him. Even he was affected by the desert's extreme heat. He gave his stallion a pat on the neck.

The prince nodded, letting out a sigh of relief as he noticed the town up ahead. Following the king, he pushed Epona into a slow trot. The mare let out a tired snort as they passed through the gate, her feathers full of sand. Link then slid out of the saddle and led the horse to a paddock. He took her tack off, letting her walk into the fenced area.

Once the large, black Shire was in a separate paddock from the mare, Link followed his father into the town. Many Gerudo walked around them, and many of the children looked over at the blonde. However, once the women noticed the king and prince, they all fell to their knees.

The prince turned his head towards his father, watching him as he raised his hand, signaling for the people to stand. He was surprised to see the Gerudo go back to their daily chores as though nothing had happened. Shrugging, he quickened his pace before falling into step with Ganon.

They walked into a large building at the other end of the town. Ahead of them, a woman sat in a large, throne-like chair made of wood and stone. A guard stood next to her, glaring slightly at Link.

"Ah, hello Your majesty." The woman on the throne smiled.

"Please, Riju. Just call me Ganon." His father replied. "I'm presuming that all is well in the town?" He asked.

Riju nodded as she stood up. She looked at the guard and nodded, walking towards the two men. "Walk with me." She said to them.

Link quietly followed behind the leader and the king, picking up a few things that the said. He looked around at the people, watching as some of the younger girls ran inside to their mothers. With a soft sigh, he shook his head and looked at his father.

"How long has it been since Link has been here, anyway?" Riju asked as she turned her head to look at the blonde.

"He came here when he was only three years old." Ganon tapped his chin before speaking again. "That makes it fourteen years."

Link's eyes widened. "I was here before?"

Ganon laughed and nodded. "You did. I don't think you'd remember it well." He looked ahead and sighed softly. "Well, I'm glad that everything is going well."

Riju nodded. "I guess you two have to go back to the castle?" She asked, and the king nodded.

After a few minutes of waiting for his father, the king and prince made their ways to the horses. They quickly left the town after tacking the Shire's, pushing them into a canter to the castle.

"Hey, dad?" Link looked over at Ganon. "What was it like around here? Before I was born?"

Ganon frowned, looking down at the reins. "Do you want to know?" Link nodded, and Ganon let out a sigh. "Alright."  
  
  


The king took a deep breath before speaking. "It was never nice like this."

* * *

  
**_As to make things less confusing, the reason as to why Ganon, Link, and Lee don't have to dress as Gerudo woman is because of their royal heritage. Ganon is also Gerudo, and his children have Gerudo and Hylian in them._ **   
**_I hope that clears up any confusion._ **


End file.
